


Song of Steel

by Destiny and Chicken (Destiny_and_Chicken)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_and_Chicken/pseuds/Destiny%20and%20Chicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes up his sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to inspired_being on LJ for her assistance in beta'ing my work as always. I decided to set myself a challenge of writing a descriptive piece and getting the word count down to 100. Well, I didn't meet the second goal, but this is considerably shorter than what I usually write. Hope you enjoy it!

With the customary spin of his wrist, Arthur brings his sword level with his chin. All the sounds--the clang of other swords meeting nearby, heavy grunts of exertion and shouts of support--fade as his concentration centers on his opponent.

With a powerful, two-handed strike, the first blow is met; steel against steel. The strength of the blow vibrates up his arms to his shoulders. The battle has begun. 

The singing of the swords, as they clash, echoes in his ears. Repeated thrusts and strikes are separated by agile pivots and parries. As the hot sun beats down, sweat is dripping from his fringe, leaving a salty taste on his lips.

He begins to tire, with his sword growing heavy, yet still performing as an extension of his arms. He turns and twists, attacking and defending. As King of Camelot, his duty directs him to lead his people. His destiny calls him to dance to the song of steel ringing forth.


End file.
